


Sam and Vala banner, sexy femslash

by marlislash



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Banner, F/F, Femslash, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a time to love. Between hard missions, Sam and Vala take care of each other in the best and sweet way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam and Vala banner, sexy femslash

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/SG1/02_zpszv6x6qry.jpg.html)


End file.
